The Life Of True Love
by Kiokyo23
Summary: Kikyo was a rich girl, losing her father to a car accedent making the family's corperation bankrupt causing them to live a hard life.
1. Default Chapter

This is my second Inuyasha fic so please if you don't like anything then tell me. Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me it belongs to sunrise.  
  
Ok this very different story with Inuyasha characters. First there is no Tetsiguea. And no feudal era.  
  
In the empty gym with only a piano and a young lady playing beautifully. A young man comes around the door to find her faïence playing one of the most beautiful songs. Ending her song with a sigh she looks up to find her faience at the door. She takes her books and puts on her purse.  
  
"Hey Kikyo can you spare some time for tea?" He said following her to the door.  
  
"I'm sorry Andrew I don't drink things like that and I don't have much time"  
  
"You're getting more like this everyday." He said playfully.  
  
"Like what?" Looking puzzled  
  
"You're always so busy"  
  
"Well I have to study for school and all that"  
  
"You're always studying why you don't take a break"  
  
"No way am, I going for the top, and by the way where are we going?"  
  
He gave her a warm smile and took her hip and walked her to his car. "Why don't we go shopping for new clothes, for the banquet"  
  
Kikyo smiled warmly "Thank you I would love to"  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
Driving a race car for a test drive, he came back to the mini shop. "Good drive" said the manager (A/N: lol just to let you know inuyasha is not a racecar driver......yet) "Hey Inuyasha why don't we take a break?"  
  
Inuyasha turned around to find his friend Michael. "Eh, sure why not"  
  
Inuyasha met Kouga at the laundry mat and Landon at the recycling center. They were both his best friends sense they were little. They were all orphans until they were old enough to get their own jobs. They have family like friends at the orphanage one named Anna and the other Brian. Anna and Brian both are blood related. Brian has a heart problem, enabling him to do sports or even run.  
  
Inuyasha and Landon both live in a big deserted storage room. Able to live there without paying made them able to earn money. Inuyasha's mechanic job, Landon's recycling job, Kouga's laundry's mat job. All to earn operation money for Brian for his weak heart.  
  
Kikyo's POV  
  
Andrew opened the door for Kikyo. And they rode off to the mall. They walked in the store. Andrew saw a tie with dots and he put them on to make Kikyo laugh. It worked. Then Kikyo dragged him to the shoe store, she found a pair that she liked though it was 300$ but they bought it anyways. They walked to the girls section and Andrew pulled out some bras that were way over her size. She shoved him playfully.  
  
"What, I think it would fit" Andrew said grinning.  
  
"Oh yeah those bowling ball size bras would fit, oh yeah right." Kikyo said rolling her eyes.  
  
Kikyo found her eyes on one of the most beautiful dress. She asked someone who worked there to take it off the dummy. Kikyo came back out and walked over to Andrew and twirled around and asked him how she looked.  
  
He stared in awe at her beauty easily mistaking her for an angel.  
  
"Whoa we are definitely getting that, how much is it?"  
  
Kikyo checked the tag. "Its 1400 dollars, wow that's cheap"  
  
"Oh well lets get it maybe they were going to get rid of it"  
  
They went to the cashier and bought all the clothing. That they wanted.  
  
They went to the car  
  
"We bought way too much" Kikyo said  
  
"Well it's my gift so, no we didn't" Andrew said putting the bags in the trunk of the car.  
  
"Let's get something to eat" Kikyo said smiling  
  
"Sure why not?" Andrew opening the door for Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
Inuyasha met Landon and Kouga at the laundry mat. They all went shopping with the little money they had so they can get presents for Brian's birthday tomorrow. Landon got him a drawing kit. Brian was a great artist. Inuyasha got him a cake. Kouga got him some clothes.  
  
"How much do you think this will all cost?" Said Landon.  
  
"I don't know hopefully not that much." Inuyasha said  
  
They went to the cashier and she priced up everything. It was 152 dollars.  
  
Kouga looked at the price check." HOLY CRAP!!!"  
  
"Don't worry we'll just pay for it with our food money" Inuyasha said sighing.  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Landon said in shock.  
  
"Whoa just because I don't live with you guys doesn't mean I can't worry about the food you guys need." Kouga said worryingly  
  
Inuyasha sighed "don't worry I don't eat that much anyway.  
  
Inuyasha gave the money to the automatic shopping go through. And got his bags.  
  
"Why don't we get something to eat?" Said Landon  
  
Kouga hit Landon on the head "Are you crazy, we just spent a lot of money and you want to go to some restaurant?"  
  
"Yes actually I do." Landon said rubbing his head.  
  
Inuyasha turned around "Why not, let's get something to eat"  
  
They went to a cheap restaurant. And ordered their food and sat down eating.  
  
"Wow this taste really good" Landon said  
  
"Would you shut up, everything tastes good to you" Kouga said.  
  
Two beautiful girls walked in the store. Kouga stared at them mouth opening.  
  
"Whoa school students" Mouth still open from their beauty.  
  
Inuyasha shoved some food in Kouga's open trap. Making him cough.  
  
"Kouga, Kouga, when will you learn?"  
  
Sorry if its short I'll try to make it longer next time. Please review!! Comments wanted, flames if necessary. 


	2. Nothing but Jokes

Ok chapter two is here I just had to make this one after getting such complements thank you all!!  
  
"We should have gone to another restaurant." Andrew complained  
  
"No way, I like this place, it's calm, quiet, and has good refreshments" Kikyo said smiling. "Oh yeah I forgot, let me see your cell phone, I need to call my mother" Kikyo said remembering her promise to her mother.  
  
He took out his cell phone to her and she took it. She dialed her mother's phone number and she answered"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh mom it's me, I'm with Andrew right now, I'm coming home after dinner ok?"  
  
"Ok hun"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Kikyo pressed the off button and gave the phone back to Andrew.  
  
(Inuyasha's POV)  
  
Landon and Kouga both landed their chopsticks on the last sushi. Glaring they looked up at each other.  
  
"Fine you have it I didn't want it anyways" Kouga said annoyed  
  
"No you can have it I ate enough" Landon said while drinking some soda.  
  
"I said you can have it, don't make me shove it down your throat" Kouga said holding up a fist.  
  
"I don't want it anymore, so I said you can have it ok?" Landon said drinking more of his soda.  
  
Inuyasha got tired of this argument. "Ok guys, I know how to settle this"  
  
Landon and Kouga perked their heads up and at the same time they said "How?"  
  
"Do I get to shove it down his throat?" said Kouga said still holding a fist.  
  
"Do we split it in half?" Landon said finely putting his drink down?"  
  
Inuyasha look serious and held up his chopsticks. Inuyasha picked up the sushi. "We will....."  
  
Inuyasha took the sushi and ate it. And he smiled.  
  
Kouga look up at Inuyasha surprised "what the....I was going to shove that down his throat!"  
  
Landon in the same expression looked at Inuyasha "why did you do that, we could of split it in half?"  
  
Inuyasha just laughed and walked off.  
  
"Well let's go" Kouga said standing off.  
  
"Ok" said Landon following.  
  
Kouga has something on his mind or so we think. He purposely pushed Landon right into the school girls chair causing her to spill their food on their dresses..  
  
"AHHHHH" She shot up and out of instinct, she started whipping her dress.  
  
"Holy crap I'm sorry about that, oh man um... let me clean that for you." Kouga looked at Landon "WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE APOLIGIZE AND GET SOME NAPKINS!" (A/N: hehehehe Kouga is a little sneak)  
  
Landon apologized and looked for some napkins. Inuyasha gave Kouga some napkins from the counter. Kouga grinned in his thoughts and took the napkins and started whipping her legs and while he was doing so he was pulling up her skirt. She freaked out and stood up again and started looking at Kouga nastily.  
  
"I'm so sorry that this baka did this to you, please allow me to get you new meals" Kouga said to the girls sweetly.  
  
"Why would we let you do that?" The girls said.  
  
"Well because he spilt your food, common Inuyasha lets get them more food" Kouga said confidently.  
  
Kikyo's POV  
  
Andrew drove Kikyo back home.  
  
"Hey Andrew you want to come in?" Kikyo asked gathering her stuff.  
  
"No thanks" Andrew staring at Kikyo  
  
"Ok then bye" Kikyo said opening the door.  
  
"Hey wait, you're just going to leave?"  
  
"But you didn't want to come in."  
  
"But aren't we umm you know engaged?"  
  
"Um yeah" Kikyo got a clue where this was going  
  
"Well before you leave I wanted to kiss you"  
  
Kikyo smiled and shoved him playfully and leaned over to kiss him but when they were ready to her father pulled up in the driveway. Kikyo pulled away. "Sorry I have to go" Kikyo ran out the door and met her father and walked inside. Walking in, she found her waitress greeting her.  
  
"Welcome home, my lady." Her waitress said bowing  
  
Kikyo smiled "Thank you"  
  
Her mother turned around. "Kikyo your back, where's your faience"  
  
"Mom he went home" Kikyo said blushing.  
  
"You should have at least invited him for some tea" She said annoyed.  
  
"He wanted to leave anyways, I'm going upstairs, ja" Kikyo said and ran upstairs.  
  
She walked in her room finding her little brothers Josh the 16 year old and Danny the 12 year old. They were playing on her computer. She sneaked on them and hit them on the head with her piano book.  
  
"Hey, stop it would ya I'm trying to kick his sore ass" Josh said pushing the buttons like mad.  
  
"Why don't you get off the computer then before I smack you head as high as your ego."  
  
"Ha, then you couldn't smack me worth a crap could you" He said grinning while killing his brother's character on the game.  
  
"No, more like your head would fly off so hard that the heavens couldn't catch you" Kikyo said gripping her book.  
  
(Inuyasha's POV)  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga, Landon was sitting at a new table with the school girls.  
  
"Again I'm sorry for this moron spilling your food on your skirt"  
  
"Oh it's alright I'll just get a new one, you know you seem quite nice and your name is?" She said drinking her tea.  
  
"Oh yes my name is Kouga" He said excitingly.  
  
"Well hello Kouga my name is Laura and she's Heather" She said smiling.  
  
"May I say you two look lovely?"  
  
She smiled "Why thank you" Inuyasha had an annoying look on his face and took a drink of his water.  
  
"So what jobs to you girls have" Kouga said confidently.  
  
"Oh umm were school students" She said quietly  
  
"Well that's nice to hear, so are we"  
  
Inuyasha spat out his drink and started coughing like mad.  
  
Laura smiled and look at them "what do you guys study for?"  
  
"Oh um he is going to car racing" Kouga said pointing at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha started coughing again. (A/N: Man Kouga is such a liar )  
  
"So then is he a pro?" Laura asked?  
  
"Oh of course, he's a world champ" Kouga said  
  
Inuyasha just glared at him.  
  
Kouga stomped on his foot. "Isn't that right Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kouga "Yes, hey Kouga I think I'll leave first ok?"  
  
"What are you talking about your not busy at all" Kouga said giving him a quick glare.  
  
Inuyasha glared at him "of course I do I have to practice race car driving" Inuyasha said sarcastically.  
  
Kouga gave him a brief death glare "ok, ok go on ahead"  
  
Thanks for the review  
  
Thanks to:  
  
INUOBESSION DrAgOnB2003 Number1DogDemon  
  
A/N Sorry if this chapter isn't long as it should be. A little humorous. Hope you like it. But don't get mad if it's a little to much I was in a weird attitude at the moment 


End file.
